Sailor Earth
by Diamond Girl 11304
Summary: A new Sailor Soldier has awakened, Sailor Earth. Now she must unite with the other Sailor Soldiers to protect Earth.
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

Within Usagi's dream, a prophecy was told to her. It said:

 **A new Sailor Guardian shall be awakened**

 **One with powers of Mother Nature herself**

 **Sister of the Earth Prince**

 **Protector of Earth and her Brother**

 **For she is Sailor Earth**

" **USAGI!** " yelled Mrs. Tsukino from down in the kitchen. "Eep! I'm late" screamed Usagi. She rushed out of her bed and began to get ready for school really fast.

Back down in the kitchen Chibi-Usa and Shingo were eating breakfast and wondering if Usagi will forget her lunch or forget her homework. Usagi rushed into the kitchen, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door. Chibi-Usa sighed "Looks like I'm bringing her lunch." she grabbed her bag and Usagi's lunch and walked out of the door.

" **USAGI!** " screamed Chibi-Usa as she ran up to Usagi "You forgot your lunch! Again!" Usagi turned around, snatched her lunch from Chibi-Usa, and said: "Chibi-Usa you are such a pain!" Chibi-usa sighed and said, "Sometimes I wonder what Mamo-chan sees in you." as she watched her future mother run off.

Usagi ran into her class room just before the bell. "Congratulations Ms. Tsukino, I never thought you would make it on time," said the teacher. They then said "Now everyone, I would like you to give a big welcome to our new student, Ms. Akari-Bara Chiba,"

* * *

 **Sorry that it's so short. Please leave a review.**


	2. The New Girl

**I do not own anything, except my OCs**

* * *

Usagi stared at the new girl, she seemed very strange and mysterious. She looked a lot like Mamo-chan, she had the same black hair that Mamo-chan had, she had his deep blue eyes and the same pale skin tone. What was really strange was that she had the same last name as Mamo-chan. What was mysterious about her was the aura around her.

"Miss Chiba, please take the empty seat next to Miss Tsukino," said the teacher. Akari-Bara nodded her head and walked over to the empty seat. The teacher started their lesson about whatever, Usagi was too tired to pay any attention and she sadly fell asleep.

" **MISS TSUKINO!** " yelled the teacher from the front of the room. Usagi head shot right off the desk. "Falling asleep in my class is unacceptable. Detention after school!" said the teacher in a more calm tone now. Usagi groaned and banged her head against her desk. She has a Sailor Soldier meeting after school today, at the Hikawa Temple. If she was late, Rei definitely was going to have a go at her.

Later that day during lunch time, Usagi, Ami, and Mako-chan were all sitting under a tree. "Usagi, just because they look alike doesn't mean they're related," said Ami. "But Ami; Akari-Bara and Mamo-chan even have the same last name!" cried Usagi. "Usagi, just because Mamoru and Akari-Bara have the same last name and look alike, doesn't mean they are related. They're plenty of Chibas out there with black hair and blue eyes," said Mako-chan. "And, wouldn't Mamoru have told you if he had any relatives," added Ami. Usagi sighed in defeat.

Then Umino suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked: "Hey, did you three know that the new girl Akari-Bara has attended three different schools this year?" "No, I didn't," answered Usagi. Ami and Mako-chan shook their heads in unison. "I heard that she got kicked out of all three of them," said Umino. "Really?" asked Mako-chan. "Yes, and rumor has it that the reason she got kicked out of all of them were that strange things happened around her," answered Umino. "What sort of strange things?" asked Ami. "Well...I don't know," replied Umino. "That is what I thought, they are just rumors," said Ami.

After school, and after Usagi's detention, at the Hikawa Temple, the Sailor Soldier meeting began. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako-chan, Minako, and Chibi-Usa were all sitting around a small table. Luna and Artemis were on sitting on Usagi's and Minako's laps. "Last night I had a strange premonition about a new enemy," stated Rei. "So did I," replied Minako. "Me too," said Ami. "Me three," added in Mako-chan. "What about you Usagi? You too Chibi-Usa?" asked Luna. "Well..." said Usagi who was about to tell everyone about her dream, when suddenly a loud bang was heard from outside. "I think that might be our new enemy," said Chibi-Usa.

* * *

 **That is Chapter 2! Sorry that it took so long to publish, please leave a review.**


	3. Awaken Sailor Earth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Usagi! We need to transform!" yelled Mako-chan. "Right," said Usagi. Usagi and Chibi-Usa pull out their brooches, the others pull out their transformation pens.

"Moon Crisis Power! Makeup!" yelled "Usagi and Chibi-Usa together.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Makeup!" yelled Ami.

"Mars Crystal Power! Makeup!" yelled Rei.

"Jupiter Cyrstal Power! Makeup!" yelled Mako-chan.

"Venus Crystal Power! Makeup!" yelled Minako.

 **(Transformation sequence)**

"Let's go," said Sailor Moon. The Sailor Soldiers ran out of the temple and head straight off to where their new enemy is attacking.

 **At Akari-Bara's apartment a few minutes earlier**

"I'm home Demeter," called Akari-Bara. A small calico cat with a crescent of moon mark on her head appeared from the kitchen. Akari-Bara bent down to pet Demeter when a loud bang came from behind her. She ran to the window and looked out. There was smoke coming from the shopping district.

"Akari-Bara, it is time," said someone behind her. Akari-Bara swung around and there was only Demeter behind her. "Who said that?" asked Akari-Bara. "I did," answered the voice. Akari-Bara swung her head from left to right. "Down here," said the voice. She looked down and saw that the voice was from Demeter. "Demeter, you can talk?!" asked Akari-Bara who was complete shocked.

"Yes I can talk Akari-Bara, but you must listen closely it is time," said Demeter. "Time for what?" asked Akari-Bara as she sank to her knees. "It is time for you to awaken," answered Demeter. "Awaken?" asked Akari-Bara who was still shocked that her cat can talk.

"Akari-Bara let me explain. Along time ago you were once Princess Chrysanthe of the Earth. You also were Earth's sworn protector, Sailor Earth. Now back then you had an older brother, Prince Endymion of the Earth. Prince Endymion was heir to the throne of Earth. It was your duty to protect your brother and the Earth. Well one day, an evil force called Queen Metalia came to Earth and corrupted the people of the Earth. Metalia destroyed the Earth and the Moon Kingdom, but before Metalia could destroy everything, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom was able to seal her away. Sadly many had died, including you and your brother. So Queen Serenity using the last of her strength to send all those who had died to live a new life on Earth. She also sent me to guide you as Sailor Earth. And so that is why we are here. Now it is time for you to awaken," said Demeter.

Akari-Bara who dumbfounded by what she had just heard was completely silent. After a good minute of silence, all she could say was "If the Earth was destroyed, how are we living on it?" Demeter sighed, she knew she would have to answer a lot of questions. "Well after the Earth destroyed, right before you died, you used your power to regenerate the Earth, but it had to begin its history all over again," answered Demeter.

"You said I'm Sailor Earth, so does that mean I'm like Sailor Moon and the Sailor Soldiers?" asked Akari-Bara. "Yes you are, Sailor Moon is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and the Sailor Soldiers are the reincarnations of her Guards," answered Demeter.

"So who is Tuxedo Mask then? Wait do you think he is the Prince Endymion?" asked Akari-Bara. "You are correct Akari-Bara. Your mission is to protect him," answered Demeter who was now getting annoyed with Akari-Bara's questions.

"Ok, I now understand. I guess I've always sensed that I had this great mission. And now I know," said Akari-Bara. Akari-Bara felt something burning on her forehead. Demeter saw the symbol of Earth appear on Akari-Bara's forehead and she smiled. "It is time for you to awaken," said Demeter and she did a flip in the air. Suddenly a strange pen appeared. The pen had a brown base, with a green ivy pattern painted on it. There was a blue and green orb that resembled the Earth on top. in the center of the orb was the symbol of Earth.

"What is this?" asked Akari-Bara. "This is your transformation pen. You raise it into the air and shout Earth Crystal Power! Makeup!" answered Demeter. Akari-Bara nodded, picked up the pen, and shouted "Earth Crystal Power! Makeup!"

 **(Transformation sequence)**

"Sailor Earth, I sense that a new danger is threatening the planet that we stand upon and your brother. We must hurry," said Demeter. Sailor Earth nodded her head and ran to the balcony. She got to the edge of the balcony and leaped into the air heading straight for the smoke.

 **Back with the Sailor Soldiers**

Sailor Mercury pulled out her supercomputer and began to type in some things. "The enemy is attacking in the shopping district," shouted Sailor Mercury. Everyone began running towards the shopping district. When they reached the shopping district, what they saw took their breath away.

The entire district was up in flames, there was smoke everywhere, and nearly all of the buildings were falling apart. "We've never faced an enemy who could do this much damage on the first attack," stated Sailor Jupiter. "Look!" said Sailor Venus who was pointing at something. There stood an absolutely hideous monster. It had twelve hideous tentacles, three long legs, it had two sets of eyes that were a pitch black, its mouth was full of dirty yellow sharp teeth, and smoke was coming out of its mouth.

Sailor Moon gulped. She stepped forward and shouted "Hey Ugly! You think its ok to cause this much destruction!" Sailor Chibi-Moon joined in as well and shouted: "Well we won't stand for it!" "We are the pretty soldiers who stand for love and justice, Sailor Moon! And Sailor Chibi-Moon! In the name of the of the Moon, we shall punish you!" shouted them both together in their traditional poses.

"And we the Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus shall also punish you!" shouted the others.

The monster smiled and swung one of its tentacles at a nearby building. The building began to fall towards the Sailor Soldiers, they all quickly dodged the falling building.

"Supreme Thunder!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. The attack sadly deflected off of the monster's skin as if it was nothing. They all stared in wonder at how the attack did nothing to the monster. The monster shot six tentacles at the Sailor Soldiers, each tentacle wrapped itself around a Sailor Soldier. Each Sailor Soldier tried to free themselves from the slimy tentacle, but they each sadly failed.

Suddenly, a red rose was thrown near the monster. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon shouted in unison "Tuxedo Mask!" Standing on a semi-stable building was Tuxedo Mask. He shouted "How dare a hideous creature like you attack young maidens. I Tuxedo Mask shall fight you!" He jumped off of the building and charged at the monster. The monster shot another one of its free tentacles at Tuxedo Mask, the tentacle wrapped itself around Tuxedo Mask. He tried to free himself but he couldn't.

"Hold it right there!" shouted four voices from behind the monster. "Guarded by the planet of the heavens, I am Sailor Uranus!" said Sailor Uranus. "Guarded by the planet of the seas, I am Sailor Neptune!" said Sailor Neptune right next to Sailor Uranus. "Guarded by the planet of time, I am Sailor Pluto!" said Sailor Pluto. "Guarded by the planet of death, I am Sailor Saturn!" said Sailor Saturn who was right next to Sailor Pluto. "We who guard the Outer Rim of the Solar System shall take you down!" shouted the four of them together.

"Space Sword Blaster!" shouted Sailor Uranus. "Dead Scream!" shouted Sailor Pluto. Both attacks hit the monster like it was nothing. The monster four more of its free tentacles at the Outer Soldiers. Each tentacle wrapped itself around an Outer Soldier. They all tried to free themselves, but they too sadly failed.

"This monster is way too strong for any of us!" shouted Sailor Mars. "What are going to do?" shouted Sailor Moon. "We'll figure it!" shouted Sailor Uranus who really had no idea on what to do.

Suddenly another red rose was thrown at the monster. "Tuxedo Mask, I don't think another rose is going to help us!" shouted Sailor Chibi Moon. "I didn't throw it!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "Well then who did?" shouted Sailor Jupiter. "Look at the top of that building!" shouted Sailor Venus. They all turned their heads at the building and gasped.

* * *

 **That is Chapter Three! I'm very proud of this chapter. Hope you all will like. Please leave a review.**


	4. Sailor Earth's Entry

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

All of the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask gasped. There standing at the top of the building that Sailor Venus had pointed out, was another Sailor Soldier. One they did not recognize. She had long black hair that was in a ponytail and pale skin. Her Sailor Soldier suit's skirt was an ombre of ocean blue, forest green, and dark brown. The bow in the center and back were a bright green. The collar was a sky blue. She was wearing a pair of knee-high brown hiking boots. In her right hand, she held a staff. The main staff part was wood with ivy wrapping around it. On the top of the staff was a small blue orb.

"Evil creature! How dare you invade this beautiful planet that we stand upon! I the Sailor Soldier of Nature and Life, Sailor Earth! The guardian of this planet will send you back to the monstrous pit you climbed out of!" she yelled in a loud and clear voice.

The monster smiled and sent its last tentacle at Sailor Earth. "Earth's Natural Cyclone!" she shouted as she spun her staff in a cyclone. A great cyclone appeared out of her staff and it blocked the monster's last tentacle. She quickly jumped off the building and raced towards the captive Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask. But she was stopped, the monster had quickly recovered from the cyclone block.

The monster reshot its tentacle at Sailor Earth. She kneeled and pressed her hand on the ground. Suddenly a giant vine burst out of the concrete and shot itself at the tentacle. The vine wrapped itself around the tentacle and held it in place.

Sailor Earth got up and raced towards the Sailor Soldiers. She ran past Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, and straight for Tuxedo Mask. "Don't worry, I'll get you all out!" shouted Sailor Earth. She kneeled down and suddenly eleven more vines shot out of the ground. They each clamped down on a tentacle that was holding a Sailor Soldier and Tuxedo Mask. The monster let out a terrifying scream. The vines began to add more pressure on the tentacles until they let go of the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask.

"Those vines aren't going to hold that thing for long! We have to think of something before it breaks free!" yelled Sailor Earth. "What if we combine all of our powers into one attack?" suggested Sailor Pluto. "That might work, but we have to hurry," said Sailor Mercury.

"Hey! We might need to try that right now!" yelled Sailor Chibi-Moon. The monster had finally broken itself free from the vines. "Alright everyone gather around me!" shouted Sailor Earth "Get ready to attack!". All of the Sailor Soldiers quickly gathered around Sailor Earth.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Space Sword Blaster!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"Submarine Reflection!" yelled Sailor Neptune.

"Dead Scream!" yelled Sailor Pluto.

"Death Ribbon Revolution!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

"Four Elemental Strike!" yelled Sailor Earth.

All of the Sailor Soldiers gasped in awe as all of their attacks united into one and destroyed the monster. The monster slowly dissolved into dust.

While the other Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask cheered, Sailor Earth made her way towards the the pile of dust that was once the monster. She saw that the pile of dust was in the shape of the sun.

Everyone then turned towards Sailor Earth to get a good look a her. She had deep blue eyes that resembled Tuxedo Mask. The jewels in the center of her bow and on her tiara were a brownish orange. The orb on the top of her staff resembled Earth with a gold little symbol on top.

"Sailor Earth, what is your business here!" demanded Sailor Uranus. "Uranus! You just saw with your own eyes that she helped us. We should be thanking her not questioning her!" scolded Sailor Neptune. "We don't know anything about her, how can we trust her?" protested Sailor Uranus.

"How dare you speak to my mistress like that?" yelled a voice. Everyone looked around for the voice, while Sailor Earth looked down at the ground and saw it was Demeter. "It's alright Demeter. They have every right to be a little tense towards me," said Sailor Earth. Everyone looked down at Demeter and was shocked to see another cat like Luna, Artemis, and Diana.

"Still, they don't have any right to speak to the Princess of the Earth like that!" protested Demeter. "Wait, Princess of the Earth?" asked Sailor Moon. "But that is impossible, I'm the Prince of the Earth," said Tuxedo Mask. "Sailor Earth is your little sister, Your Highness. Her sole duty is to protect you and the Earth," said Demeter. Sailor Earth bowed towards Tuxedo Mask and said "It is an honor to finally meet you brother,"

"Wait, your Tuxedo Mask little sister!" asked Sailor Moon, who through a glance at Sailor Mercury an Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes! Didn't I just say that?" asked Demeter.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet all of you. But we must be going now," said Sailor Earth. With that, both Sailor Earth and Demeter into the air. And jumped from building to building until they were out of sight, leaving the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask with some shocking news.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter Four. Sorry it took so long, but we did it, we did it (We Did It from Dora the Explorer plays in the back ground)**

 **Please leave a review.**


	5. New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do own Sailor Moon. I only own my OCs**

* * *

As they watched Sailor Earth jump from building to building, the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask began to contemplate what they had just learned.

"This is exactly as my dream predicted," stated Sailor Moon after a few moments of silence. "What do you mean Sailor Moon?" questioned Sailor Neptune. "Last night, I received this dream that a new Sailor Soldier would awaken," explained Sailor Moon. "Did your dream mention anything else? Possibly why she has awakened now or who is our enemy?" asked Sailor Mars. "No, that was all the dream told me," replied Sailor Moon.

"So that is Aunty Chrysanthe in her younger days," stated Sailor Chibi Moon. "You've known I've had a younger sister this whole time?" questioned Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Chibi Moon nodded her head. "And you never said anything?" he added. "You never asked," answered Sailor Chibi Moon. "Sailor Pluto, did you know?" asked Tuxedo Mask. "Yes, I assumed you knew already," answered Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Chibi Moon, why did you call her Aunty Chrysanthe?" asked Sailor Moon. "Because she is my aunt and her name is Chrysanthe. Anyone can figure that out, Sailor Moon," answered Sailor Chibi Moon rhetorically.

As everyone else discussed the newly arrived Sailor Soldier and their new enemy, Sailor Mercury noticed that the pile of dust that was once the monster was spread out in the symbol of the sun.

"Everyone, you might want to take a look at this," called Sailor Mercury as she scanned the dust with her supercomputer.

Everyone quickly gathered around Sailor Mercury and looked at the pile of dust. "What do you think this means?" asked Sailor Mars. "From what my computer is telling me, that monster is called the Elio Beast, part of a rare group of monsters called the Sun Beasts. And the sun symbol is the symbol of the Royal Solar House," stated Sailor Mercury.

"The Elio Beast? The Suns Beasts? The Royal Solar House? It couldn't be?" asked Luna as she walked towards the group, followed by Artemis and Diana.

"And where have the three of you been?" asked Sailor Moon. "Well when you six ran off to go fight the enemy, we noticed Diana ran off. So we followed her," answered Artemis. "And where did you run off to Diana?" asked Sailor Chibi Moon. "I saw a calico cat and I followed him, thinking he was Miss Demeter. Turns out he wasn't Miss Demeter," answered Diana,

"Before we get distracted, what _it couldn't be_ , Luna?" asked Sailor Saturn. "I'm hoping it isn't, but you don't think it could be _her_?" asked Luna. "Who is _her_?" asked Sailor Uranus. "I fear so Luna. The signs all point to _her_ " answered Artemis. "I shall repeat myself, who is _her_?" asked Sailor Uranus again.

"Sailor Sun," stated Luna.

* * *

 **And is the end of chapter five people. Sorry, it took so long. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. The Solar System Library

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I only own my OCs**

* * *

"Who is Sailor Sun?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, how can you be so dense? Sailor Sun is obviously the Sailor Soldier of the Sun," answered Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Sun is not just that," added Artemis. "She is one of the most powerful Sailor Soldiers in our Solar System. She is also extremely dangerous and a madwoman. She clearly is our new enemy," added Luna.

"Why is she so dangerous? And why is she our new enemy? She is a Sailor Soldier, like us. So isn't her mission to protect the Solar System?" questioned Sailor Moon.

"It's not so simple," said Luna "It's best to discuss this back at Hikawa Temple," "But Luna, trying to explain all of this without some help will be impossible," stated Artemis. "So what do you recommend then?" asked Luna.

Artemis thought for a moment. "We'll need to make a pitstop at the Solar System Library," he stated.

"What's the Solar System Library?" asked the Inner-Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask, in unison. While Sailor Pluto asked, "The Solar System Library is real?"

"Yes, the Solar System Library is real. And the Milkyway Library is the largest and oldest library in our solar system. The library itself is its own pocket dimension. It contains ancient texts and powerful artifacts dating all the way back to the beginning of our solar system." answered Luna.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury with excitement and pure wonder in her eyes.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get to that library!" exclaimed Sailor Moon as she ran off.

As they watched Sailor Moon runoff, Sailor Mars stated in shock "I don't think I've ever seen her get so excited over a library!"

Sailor Moon soon came running back towards everyone else with a look of exhaustion on her face. She bent down, grabbed her knees, and began breathing heavily. When her breathing became slightly normal again, Sailor Moon asked: "Where is this library?"

 **At the Solar System Library**

When the Sailor Soldiers, Tuxedo Mask, and their cat companions entered the Milkyway Library, the Sailor Soldiers' and Tuxedo Mask's jaws dropped in awe and wonder.

The entire library was made of some pure white stone that was glowing and was a long hall. Along the walls of the library were thousands of bookshelves filled to the brim with ancient scrolls, giant books, and magical items.

"Welcome to the Milkyway Library," spoke a voice from behind the group of heroes.

The Sailor Soldiers, Tuxedo Mask, and their cat companions all jumped at the sound of the voice. They looked around until their eyes landed on a transparent and ghostly white man.

The man appeared to over thousands of years old with plenty of wrinkles, a long flowing white bread, and pure white eyes, no irises or pupils. He was wearing flowing white robes.

"Luna, Artemis, it is good to see you again," stated the man.

"Luna, Artemis who is this guy?" whispered Sailor Moon.

"This is the Library Guardian. He protects the library and knows everything that is inside. He is also as old as the library itself," answered Luna.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, Your Highnesses. So what are you looking for?" asked the Library Guardian.

"We are looking for History of Our Solar System, Our Solar System's Eleven Royal Families, and anything on Sailor Sun. The original copies would be nice," answered Artemis.

"Of course, follow me. But I must apologize. The original copies have been checked out," replied the Library Guardian as he began to walk away. With the group of visitors right behind him.

"What!? By who?!" questioned Artemis.

"By his Highness's little sister, Sailor Earth," answered the Library Guardian.

"WAIT SHE IS HERE?!" yelled Tuxedo Mask, stepping towards the Library Guardian.

"She _was_ here," corrected the Library Guardian, "She left just before all of you arrived. And please do not yell. This is a library,"

Tuxedo Mask lowered his voice slightly and asked in a rush "Did she say where she is going? If so where is she going? Was she de-transformed when she came? If so what does she look like without her disguise? Who is she without her disguise?"

"She didn't say where and she wasn't de-transformed. I am sorry Your Highness," answered the Library Guardian.

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head with disappointment. Sailor Moon quickly ran towards him and took her boyfriend's hand. Tuxedo Mask smiled down at her and whispered "Thank you Usako," Sailor Moon smiled at Tuxedo Mask and whispered "Your welcome Mamo-chan"

"Here we are History of Our Solar System and Our Solar System's Eleven Royal Families. Not the original, but still a fine copy," interrupted the Library Guardian. He then held up an enormous book with a brown cover with gold lettering and a slightly smaller book with an off-white cover with gold lettering as well. "Now finding everything on Sailor Sun may take a minute or two. All of you wait right here as I find everything on Sailor Sun," stated the Library Guardian as he passed the brown book to Sailor Jupiter and the white one to Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus immediately fell to the floor like a feather being tied down to a weight and being dropped. "How many pages are in these books?" asked Sailor Uranus. "In History of Our Solar System, there are over 50,000 pages. And in Our Solar System's Eleven Royal Families, there are around 45,000," answered the Library Guardian as he sped off to find everything on Sailor Sun "How can he lift both of these with such ease?" whispered Sailor Jupiter to Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus simply shrugged her shoulders.

 **At the Sun Palace**

"So, my awakening was powerful enough for every single Sailor Soldier to feel. Not surprised. Now they are rushing to dig up everything they can find on me? Are they all afraid of me? How interesting," spoke a smooth and calm voice. The voice was coming from a tall and dark figure who was staring through a large glass window. On the other side of the window was the Sailor Soldiers, Tuxedo Mask, and their feline companions in the Solar System Library. The figure then waved her hand across the window and the image outside of it shifted. On the other side of the window, it now showed Sailor Earth leaping over buildings.

"Even more interesting. It seems with my awakening awoke the final Sailor Soldier from her slumber. I wonder why she was asleep for so long?" spoke the figure again. The dark figure then touched the cool glass and the image of Sailor Earth leaping froze and zoomed in onto her face.

"Don't worry Chrysanthe, everything will be just fine," spoke the figure as they caressed image of Sailor Earth's cheek.

* * *

 **Ohhh, a cliffhanger. Sorry I haven't posted recently. Life is busy, but with summer coming around, I'll try to post more. Please leave a review.**


End file.
